Day in the Life
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: An ordinary day in the life of Inuyasha. All times are approximate. *grin*


Day in the Life of Inuyasha   
(all times are approximate)  
By Icka! M. Chif  
  
6:47 - Wake up.   
6:48 - Stretch.   
6:49 - Yawn.   
6:49 - Find Kagome with Shippou asleep under tree limb.   
6:50 - Notice Kagome looks cute when she's asleep.   
6:53 - Berate self for previous train of thought.   
6:55 - Wake Kagome and Shippou by 'accidentally' dropping pieces of bark on them.   
6:55 - Snicker as Shippou curses.   
7:06 - Have breakfast of 'instant noodles' as Kagome packs.   
7:08 - Ponder what exactly is ramen made of.   
7:11 - Ponder why the wench packs so much.   
7:15 - Ponder what the heck is all that junk.   
7:16 - Bop Shippou for trying to steal noodles while pondering.   
7:25 - Finally take to the road.   
8:03 - Appear disinterested as the girl rattles on about weather.   
8:04 - Ponder weather.   
8:06 - Silently agree with Kagome.   
8:06 - Make off handed comment contrary to previous thoughts.   
8:07 - Find self walking alone as the other 2 walk ahead and threaten to use dirty 3 letter words.   
8:08 - Wonder what the hell just happened.   
8:25 - Ponder similarities between Kikyo and Kagome.   
9:14 - Notice Kagome playing with Shippou as they walk.   
9:17 - Think Kagome would make a good parent.   
9:21 - Ponder differences between Kikyo and Kagome.   
9:58 - Realise train of thought.   
9:59 - Get pissed.   
10:01 - Berate self for becoming weak.   
10:04 - Sulk.   
11:38 - Wench senses jewel shard.   
11:41 - Smell deamon.   
11:53 - Find deamon.   
11:54 - Taunt deamon.   
11:56 - Crack claws.   
11:56 - Win taunting match.   
11:57 - Get attacked by deamon.   
11:57 - Fight deamon.   
12:02:08 - Get thrown into a tree by large angry deamon.   
12:02:17 - Watch Kagome fire arrow at deamon.   
12:02:19 - Watch arrow miss deamon.   
12:02:23 - Curse.   
12:02:47 - Get pissed.   
12:04 - Defeat deamon.   
12:06 - Gain jewel shard.   
12:10 - Hit the road again.   
12:36 - Get nibbled on by fox-boy in balloon form.   
12:37 - Pound Shippou.   
12:37 - Threaten to have Shippou for lunch.   
12:45 - Stop for lunch (Not Shippou) under the God Tree.   
12:47 - Watch wench dig through pack.   
12:48 - Wonder if she's gonna be swallowed by her pack.   
12:51 - Ponder how the hell she carries so much junk.   
1:02 - Get tricked into trying new food.   
1:03 - Decide instant wonton soup is good, but still prefer the instant noodles.   
1:12 - Kagome mentions going to her time for a brief visit.   
1:12:44 - Panic.   
1:16 - Fight with the slut over going back to her time.   
1:25 - Attempt to steal the iron horse.   
1:27 - Find self kissing dirt.   
1:27 - Get pissed.   
1:28 - Watch the bitch go through well anyway.   
1:28 - Think mean thoughts about a certain wench in a short skirt.   
1:29 - Curse.   
1:32 - Threaten to kill Shippou for making fun.   
1:32 - Wait for back to stop hurting.   
1:34 - Curse some more.   
1:37 - Find self able to stand up, bop Shippou repeatedly.   
1:39 - Climb into tree.   
1:41 - Sulk.   
1:43 - Ponder why 'Sitting' makes one's back ache so much.   
1:45 - Ponder putting similar spell on Sesshou-maru. Smirk.  
1:46 - Ponder certain females.   
1:49 - Ponder killing certain females.   
2:03 - Sulk.   
3:13 - Decide enough is enough.   
3:15 - Go through well to retrieve the girl.   
3:16 - Find Kagome counting down to self's appearance other side.   
3:16 - Feel foolish.   
3:16 - Get pissed.   
3:17 - Curse.   
3:17 - Find self kissing dirt.   
3:18 - Curse as the slut smirks in front of self.   
3:19 - Realise vantage point is straight up Kagome's skirt.   
3:19 - Sense dangerous situation.   
3:19 - Decide for once in life discretion is called for.   
3:19 - Keep mouth shut.   
3:43 - Wait for girl to say good-bye to mother as pain in back fades.   
3:47 - Trade insults with the wench.   
3:49 - Go back through well.   
3:51 - Bop Shippou for trying to scare Kagome when she comes out of well.   
3:56 - Decide to spend night in village, start moving that direction.   
4:02 - Ponder polka dot fabric.   
4:15 - Agree not to watch the wench as she takes a bath.   
4:16 - Appear disinterested as she walks off to the pond.   
4:25 - Debate making sure she's okay.   
4:26 - Notice Shippou watching, decide against it.   
4:29 - Bop Shippou for teasing about wanting to watch Kagome bathe.   
4:30 - Sulk while pondering accuracy of Shippou's comments.   
4:34 - Appear bored when Kagome returns.   
4:36 - Trade insults with the wench.   
4:52 - Make mental note to remember some for later. The wench has gotten better.  
5:09 - Enter village, still trading insults.   
5:10 - Silently acknowledge the old hag.   
5:11 - Trade barbs with the old hag.   
5:14 - Grudgingly accept invitation of dinner.   
5:16 - Tune out the wench's and hag's gossiping.   
5:45 - Blatantly ignore giggling from said females.   
5:46 - Bop Shippou for laughing.   
5:59 - Eat dinner.  
6:21 - Scowl as said females fawn over kitsune-boy.   
7:28 - Watch from corner as others get ready for bed.   
7:34 - Feign disinterest when Kagome wishes everyone goodnight.   
7:48 - Wait for them to fall asleep.   
7:53 - Wonder why girl is so cheerful.   
8:03 - Check on Kagome and Shippou. Both are sleeping peacefully.   
8:05 - Ignore hag's knowing smile.   
8:06 - Go back to corner and curl up to sleep.   
8:08 - Wonder why hag was smiling.   
8:11 - Fall asleep. Dream.   
  
Fin. 


End file.
